


Butt Actually I Love You

by BoStarsky



Series: Butt Buddies [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben finds out that Hux actually cares, Fluff, Gdgtjhfjgvhfv, M/M, Sick Fic, Slight Hurt/Comfort, They both need a Hug, the ending of a saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: When Ben ends up in the hospital for a more serious reason he realises a few things about Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Butt Buddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581781
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Butt Actually I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make it a trilogy, so here’s the very soft ending to this horny mess.
> 
> Enjoy!

For the first time since he met Hux, Ben isn’t at the hospital as a result of his own stupidity, no, he’s there because his appendix decided it would be a good time to burst and nearly kill him. But really what hurts the most about all of this is the massive bill he knows he’ll be left with when they let him leave, insurance or not.

He’s still groggy and in pain from the surgery, staring up at the white ceiling tiles and sipping his water when the door to his room opens and in walks Hux. He’s exactly who Ben wanted to see, a vast improvement over his slumbering roommate that looks closer in age to the T-Rex at the museum than Ben himself. 

“Mr. Solo,” Hux smirks, stepping up to his bedside looking like a snack in his lab coat and stethoscope necklace. “I’m surprised you’re here without the main complaint being your arse.”

“Fuck you, Armitage,” Ben grumbles, too tired to put on any kind of act when he’d prefer a hug over anything else. 

The doctor’s expression softens, “Why didn’t you say your stomach ache was this bad?”

“Because I didn’t know, ok?” He’d thought it would just pass, that it was a rough cramp and nothing more, even so it had been bad enough for him to cancel their dinner plans to stay in bed and whine about it to Rey - who still hasn’t forgiven him for the vibrator theft - until she got sick of him. 

“Frankly I’m disappointed, you’ve taken yourself to the ER for much less than severe abdominal pain.”  _ Is Hux mad at him? He looks mad.  _

“Shit, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t fucking realise it was something serious, for all I knew it could have been the burrito I had for lunch,” Ben snaps, almost baring his teeth in defence because he’s tired of everyone berating him for not saying anything until he fucking puked all over the place like the damn Exorsist then went out like a light from the pain. “Can you please not be mad at me?” It’s the last thing he needs right now. 

His roommate farts and sort of ruins the moment, Ben deflates, Hux looks no different than he always does.

“Don’t be stupid, Ben, I’m not mad.” Seating himself on the edge of Ben’s bed Hux reaches out to brush his hair back from his clammy face. “I was worried about you, you could have died.” And much to his credit Hux looks more tired than he usually does, like he’s been working himself to the bone. 

Ben looks down at his lap and fiddles with the corner of his blanket, suddenly feeling plenty stupid for not thinking that Hux cares enough to worry about him. “Yeah, they said,” is all he can think to say since there really isn’t a way for him to explain himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, I’m just glad you’re alright,” Hux sighs, continuing his petting that Ben happily leans into. 

Closing his eyes and sinking back into his pillow, Ben smiles, feeling like they’ve taken another step closer to having a normal relationship of sorts. One that’s gone beyond the qualification of Friends with Benefits. And when Hux breaks the silence Ben can only laugh. 

“Do you seriously have an erection right now?”


End file.
